bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Crimson Fields
Despicable. It was the only word that came into Sōsaku's mind as he stared down on the endless sands of . It's vastness held no bounds, it's creatures held no structure, it's existence held no moral. It was completely void of harmony or order. He loved it. But this wasn't the time to stand around and enjoy the view, he had work to do. Sōsaku had received word one of the dreadful Jūsanseiza leaders would be dwelling around these parts. Loosening his grip on the reishi beneath his feet, Sōsaku let himself float to ground-level. There would be no need for visionary confirmation of any being he came across, his sensor skills were more than enough to determine what poor wretch would dare to obstruct his path. Tranquilly placing his steps in the mellow sand, a single black butterfly joined Sōsaku on his shoulder. Sōsaku caressed it once, smiling while he did it. This would become a very interesting afternoon. While Sōsaku took a stroll throughout the white dunes of Hueco Mundo, an extremely old-looking shinigami appeared from a senkaimon right beside him. "Well, if it isn't Sōsaku Yawarakai. I haven't seen you in years; not since the Red Eclipse. Oh, how I've missed you." Idzumo lied through his teeth. Sōsaku was bright, but the geezer shinigami was positive that he could fool the former Captain of the Third Division. Caught by surprise, Sōsaku jumped up and slowly turned around. His face was set in an uncomfortable smile, and his voice was quite broken as he raised his hand in a insecure greeting. "Hey! Eumm... This is awkward... I'm sure we've been all buddy-buddy in the past, but you're name kinda slipped my mind. Might been 'cause of all the bandages, did you get burned or something like that?" Approaching Idzumo carefully, Sōsaku poked at the eye concealed by the bandages, as if he were approaching a dangerous animal. Grasping Sōsaku's wrist, Idzumo's smile quickly became a grimace. "We weren't very close, but we did know each other. And I don't believe it wise to poke the bear, Sōsaku. Any matter, my name is Idzumo." Releasing his old acquaintances wrist, Idzumo sent out his own hand, signifying he wanted to shake hands with the former Captain. While waiting for Sōsaku's response, the elder of the two began to devise a strategy if they began to fight. Accepting the offer, Sōsaku grasped the man's hand and shook it up and down enthusiastically. "Idzumo? Wonderful name, wonderful indeed. I do think I've heard your name somewhere... Weren't you my dry-cleaner or something like that? Anyway, doesn't matter. I'm here on a tour throughout the blissful Hueco Mundo, on my way to check out a group of cool people. What was their name again? Jūsanseiza, I think." Sōsaku moved closer to Idzumo, his hand covering his mouth despite that there was no one in their vicinity. "You wanna know something?" Sōsaku whispered, "They're all lunatics, but I think that with the right pressure here and there, I'd think I'll be able to sway them into my cause. They'll be the mindless force, ya know." Moving backwards, Sōsaku straightened his clothing and pointed with his thumb behind his back. "You wanna join me? Although I don't really know where they are, we'll end up somewhere!" Sōsaku turned around, not waiting for Idzumo's response, and performed a purposeless cartwheel, hell'd know why he did it. Idzumo straightened up at the hearing of his organizations name, and straightened up even further when he heard Sōsaku's plan. "You wish to you my organization as your own personal groupies? Sorry, but I don't follow anyone. Why do you think I'm one of the quadrumvirate, hmm?" Idzumo spoke, his tone very serious. Sōsaku turned around, his hand smeared across his forehead. "Oh sorry, you're one of the leaders of the group? A terrible miscalculation on the part. I'm very very sorry." There was a moment of silence, before Sōsaku looked Idzumo straight into the eyes, a mischievous smile now replacing his former uncomfortability . "But, if you'd like to reconsider my offer in a more grown-up way..." "The only way you'll get the Jūsanseiza to follow you is when I'm dead and buried; and I promise that that won't happen in your lifespan." Idzumo replied, knowing fully-well that this was going to escalate to a full-out war within the next few minutes... "Tss, tss, tss. Why must conversations like this always lead to death and misery? I never spoke about harming you, nor anyone else for that matter. Surely there is something you desire. You long for something, Idzumo, deep within that blackened heart of yours. And I can give it to you. I can give you everything. Of course, the sun doesn't shine for nothing, but my offer is very simple. I only desire a bit of... Ruckus. Chaos, as you may call it. A little overthrow of the established system. A little fun. Now tell me, Idzumo, are you with me? Or will you continue to live your pitiful life, hiding in the shadows from the ones you say you do not fear? It's time to step into the light of the sun, Idzumo. It's time to step into my light." Idzumo's eyes lowered to glare at Sōsaku. "Your light? Don't make me laugh. I already told you once before, I don't follow anyone. Now, I suggest you drop the subject before I administer a beating to you." he growled, his anger only rising from his old friend's ignorance. Sōsaku laughed. And laughed, and laughed. It was a chuckle that turned into a hysterical laughter that spread far and wide, terrifying Hollows miles away. It persisted until it was no longer the laughter of a man, but the howl of a beast. And as unexpected as it began, it stopped. Within this abrupt silence, Sōsaku whispered a small sentence, accompanied by the most devilish grin any man would ever behold. "Dear Idzumo, if you're under the impression that you're not following the trail I've sketched for you right now, you're being so wrong. Dead wrong." Sōsaku reached for the katana that was bound at his waist, still letting out some small chuckles. The sound of screeching metal erupted from his sword as he withdrew it from the sheath and pointed it at Idzumo. "It seems that words alone cannot topple your pride. Although I'm no warrior, let's continue this argument under a guise of clashing steel, shall we?" "Love to," Idzumo replied, his face showing no emotion. While his opponent unsheathed his blade, Idzumo took his right arm out from under his black shall, revealing a large goldenrod-coloured brace covering a good portion of his lower arm. "Shall we do this here, or some place more... quiet?" he asked, ready to start this all-out brawl whenever he was given the signal by Sōsaku. "Quiet? Is the absence of sound around this area not enough for you?" Sōsaku swept his blade to the side, as it began to glow up with blue, electrical energy. "Retaliate, Raiboku." Immediately, Sōsaku erupted in a pillar of blazing yellow energy, which breached the above clouds and blew away the sand in a great storm, swirling around Idzumo and obscuring his sight. When the sand came back to rest, Sōsaku was already charging an assault within his blade, which he fired as a huge electrical beam with an arc of his sword, straight at Idzumo's person. But Idzumo was already behind his opponent, his left arm flying through the air. "You shouldn't let down your guard, no matter how confident you are." he said, all the while remembering that he was doing the same thing... An arm caught Idzumo's shoulder from behind. Was there another person involved in this fight? A stray wanderer preventing Idzumo from attacking? When Idzumo looked back, all he saw was the smile of the opponent he had intended to strike. But how? Looking in front of him, he saw the shimmering haze of an afterimage that dissipated. "You know, for an old man you are really quick. Is there some kind of old-people training school or something? 'Cause all these old guys of today seem to be fit and running, instead of lying down in their beds like they should do. Reminds me of my father. Did I ever tell you how he died?" While he kept rambling on, Sōsaku swung his electrically-enhanced sword at Idzumo's back, still holding on to the latter's arm with his other hand. "No, and I don't wish to hear it." Idzumo said, the brace on his right arm blocking the full force of his opponent's lightning-enhanced blade. "Don't act like you're surprised, Sōsaku. You know what age has nothing to do with being fit in Soul Society." he continued, hoping to distract this adversary long enough to get a new strategy in place. Ignoring Idzumo completely, Sōsaku continued his monologue. "My father was a man of great ambition, willing to give up everything he possessed for a high position in the Gotei 13. So he did. He betrayed his friends, his family, even his own parents, lying and deceiving them. There were acts he committed that can never be revealed, as it would spell the total devastation of any trust the people had in their military. But he did it and was elected captain of the Third Division. Yet, on the day of his coronation, he was killed. Just like that. Mutilated brutally by a gang of robbers, with only an innocent pair of eyes beholding it from the shadows. My eyes." Despite the fact that he was talking about the death of his father, Sōsaku's expression was one of delight and entertainment, a chilling smile laying on his lips. "Beautiful, not?" With these words, blue energy lighted up from the outline of Sōsaku's palm which was still holding on to Idzumo's shoulder, signalizing the initiation of the Sōkatsui spell. "Shit!" Idzumo thought as he disappeared from view, effectively avoiding his opponent's kidō spell. "I ''really need a new battle strategy."'' the geezer shinigami thought as he lay hidden from Sōsaku. "You know, you're spiritual energy has a very unique taste around it. Like the snow of a dense blizzard. So incredibly destructive, I must say. So cold. Which makes it so incredibly easy to pinpoint you within these sandy dunes." Facing Idzumo's direction, Sōsaku swung down his blade once more, creating a yellow orb which soon fired an immense electrical beam at Idzumo. Sōsaku smirked and stated: "Tenbatsu". However, Idzumo was already next to Sōsaku before he sent the beam of lightning. "Afterimages are marvelous things, aren't they?" the elder warrior asked, a slight chuckle in his voice. Just as Idzumo began to ball up his fist, he realized that he was repeating a move from earlier. Quickly turning, the geezer shinigami launched his fist behind him, hoping Sōsaku had done what he had done previously... And indeed, Idzumo had guessed correctly! As the Sōsaku before him faded away as an obvious feint, he hit his back-stalker square into the face. Sōsaku was sent flying, blood spurring from his broken nose. A sound of broken nose could be heard when he hit the ground, crawling, convulsing and... Disappearing. Slow, noisy applause erupted to Idzumo's left. Lulling slightly from side to side, Sōsaku stood unharmed and uninfluenced in mood and attitude. In fact, he was entertained. "Wonderful. Simply wonderful." He aimed his finger at Idzumo's person, crying out the name of the spell in a fashion that was very unlike him "Bakudō #61, Rikujōkōrō!" However, instead of the six light beams that were used to lock the target into place, a purple blast was generated and fired at Idzumo, indicating that Sōsaku had masked the actual spell with a different name. And much like his opponent, Idzumo was hit by the violet-coloured blast, sending him several meters back, only stopping after hitting the ground a few times. As he rose from his position, which was quite a distance from Sōsaku, Idzumo wiped the blood from his mouth, a slight smirk making itself visible. "Well, I commend you for your ability to land a hit on me, as very few, at best, have ever done such a feat. Now, I must reward you... with your death!" he spat at his dangerous adversary as he released a shockwave of reiryoku all around his person, making any incoming attack null and void. There it was. The first sign of chaos. Losing control in any way during a battle unwillingly lets the victim descend in a spiral of uncontrollable madness which eventually results in unavoidable defeat and humiliation. Idzumo had lost his temper, and soon his dignity would follow. On any other occasion, his life would have been included in this equation as well, but Sōsaku felt that he was just to fun to kill off. Ofcourse, if it can be assumed to know what Sōsaku thinks. Even he himself doubts it at times. And now, the response. Sōsaku did not possess the abilities Idzumo held. Not in the least. In terms of raw attack power, that is. But a battle isn't merely the ramming of sword on sword, it was a duel of wits and estimation, something Sōsaku was unbeaten at. Without a single gesture, a see-through, rectangular barrier arose in front of Sōsaku, defending him from the eminating shockwave. Then using his Sondaigō, he spoke several words that were related to sharpness, spear and formation. As expected, a fiery blue spear manifested in his left hand, flickering with wisps of his own yellow reiatsu. Idzumo's power was mighty indeed, but it was spiritual power nonetheless. Power that he could manipulate. Breaking down the Danku he had summoned, he used the remaining fluttering energy to create a "bridge" through the "sea" of energy Idzumo had spread out. Ordering the reiatsu to align itself along the bridge, he propelled the spear at Idzumo with every ounce of strength within his body. Although it would probably pose no real danger for the Quadrumvirate member, it would only need to serve as a distraction long enough. "You know, you should really pay attention to the fears you try to hide, Idzumo. Who knows, one day they'll actually... Manifest." "And what fears would that be, if I'm not out-of-line in asking in such a question." Idzumo replied, his tone very mocking. As he spoke, the spear that was suppose to distract the old geezer had seemingly disappeared, a feat Sōsaku wouldn't recognize... at least not yet. Once he started using his power to it's full potential, he would know exactly what Idzumo was capable of... Trap set and locked. The distraction had worked. Now the real battle would commence. It was time to draw Idzumo out of his defensive playground and let him start using his bigger moves. It would be such a magnificent view. Clenching the electrically-charged katana in his hand, Sōsaku disappeared in a flash and returned to Idzumo's view inches before him, ready to cut down the old man from shoulder to hip. But Idzumo had held his arm draped in the braces, effectively preventing any and all damage Sōsaku had expected. "You think I'm gonna show my full power so soon? If you do, you're more ignorant than I thought." he said, his tone nothing short of mocking. With their faces this close, Sōsaku could almost count the wrinkles in Idzumo's aged face. On any other occasion, he wouldn't have hesitated to do so, but he had formed a plan now and he chose to stick with it. Yuck, it sounded almost like he had organized a plan. Sōsaku shivered, but grinned nonetheless as he reached to his leg with lightning-fast reflexes, brining up a yoroi tōshi-style tanto blade which he twirled once before aiming it under Idzumo's arm, straight at the old geezer's abdomen. "Not so fast," the elder shinigami whispered into his opponent's ear. Just as the tanto was about to make contact with Idzumo severely underdeveloped abs, another shockwave of energy was sent outwards, with the point where Sōsaku's blade would have struck being the epicenter of said shockwave. Using the shockwave to deflect the tanto, as well as create a small dust cloud around the two combatants, Idzumo jumped back, trying to create a small amount of distance before he made another attempt at hitting his incredible adversary. According to every possible law of inertia and displacement, the force of said shockwave should've been more than anough to throw back Sōsaku, or at least knock the yoroi tōshi out of his hand. Yet... It didn't. The energy wave staggered, as if there were some irregularities among it's formation, and instead of spreading out horizontally like intended, tilted to it's side, spreading out further aslant, before imploding on itself like fireworks above the two combatants. These effects were ultimately abnormal, as if the very order of nature had been disturbed. Sōsaku didn't pay attention to this strange event, however, instead turning his katana sideways and using it as a catalyst for an Ōkasen spell. And the spell hit the geezer with the entirety of it's force. Sent back a ways by the semi-powerful spell, Idzumo grumbled as he hit a dune and bounced into the air, as if he was part of some cartoon. "This isn't funny, Sōsaku! Stop playing games and get serious for once in your miserable life!" he exclaimed, his anger only rising. "But Idzumo, don't you understand? This is a game. Everything is. And for now, it seems I'm the one cheating with the dices. I always roll sixes." Sōsaku tilted his head slightly and turned on a smile with a whiff of curiosity and innocence. "You, however, are losing the game tremendously. Come on, surely there is more to that shriveled body of yours? Or have the years finally caught up with your skill, turning you into nothing more than the crappy sack of potatoes your body suggests?" "Why you litt-" but Idzumo cut himself off before he let his true rage get the best of him. He was smart; he could, and would, find a way to defeat Sōsaku, even if he had to reveal his most powerful ability. With one quick breath, Idzumo whispered the words "take the road less traveled,"'' which caused a torrent of spiritual energy to release itself from the elder shinigami's person. Invisible to all but Idzumo, a sea of reiryoku was now covering the battlefield, as well as a large portion of Hueco Mundo itself. Anyone within this sea was susceptible to Idzumo now... The spike in spiritual energy did not pass unnoticed before Sōsaku's perceptive gaze, yet he showed no ulterior sign of this. Gripping his yoroi tōshi backwards in his right palm and his katana at his left, he initiated an impressive flash step which was aimed a few meters before Idzumo's person. Steel flashed and a fury of sparks erupted when his dagger made contact with Idzumo's steel arm, the katana limning a downward arc at Idzumo's chest at the same time. It was a classic sword-and-dagger fighting method, using the shorter weapon to keep the opponent's arm at bay while attacking with the greater. Sōsaku gave it a unique twist, however, by leaning to his left - or Idzumo's right -, placing his weight on the dagger and the metal bracelet that was hooked underneath, using the inertia of his fall to supplement both his sword swing and the lock on Idzumo's arm. However, Idzumo had been prepared for such a technique. "Not so fast, Sōsaku," the quadrumvirate member said from behind the azure-haired shinigami, the afterimage he had attack fading away. "I always thought you were more intelligent than this; I guess I was wrong." Idzumo continued, his mocking only beginning. Without any form of gesture, millions of ceros erupted from the geezer's person - a full three-hundred-sixty degrees. "Errors are human." Sōsaku responded, turning his head over his shoulder so he could behold Idzumo and his dreadful attack. In the lighting of the gigantic assault, Sōsaku's grin was almost ghost-like, and any spectator who had been ffamilar with the late would now surely grasp for breath - for Sōsaku's expression paralleled the latter's exactly, smiling demonically in the face of bloodshed. As the wall of Cero's engulfed Sōsaku's person, a rectangular wall appeared out of nothing, splitting the stream of spiritual energy in halves for a moment before it shattered under the pressure. In a flash, Sōsaku reappeared above Idzumo, supporting himself with spiritual energy underneath his feet. His clothes were smoldering, and several scorch marks extended from his legs to the base of his neck. Sōsaku needed to have relied on his kidō and shunpo prowess to escape the deadly attack, but those alone wouldn't have rendered him so unharmed. There had to be another factor, another force influencing the strength of Idzumo's attacks... With an unusually large smirk plastered on his face, Idzumo approved of his opponent's injuries. ''"Not as badly hurt as I had hoped, but I can work with this." the geezer shinigami thought to himself as he then launched bala-like blasts in the area around Sōsaku, locking him in the death-trap many called Idzumo's zanpakutō. "Have fun with that little attack." the elderly man remark, his smirk never leaving his face. Though by no means it could compare to the facial expression that Sōsaku bared. Even though the Bala were at nearly point-blank range, he didn't pay attention to them, instead continuing to stare down Idzumo in one of his rare times of silence. The Bala never reached him, anyway. Close observers may have observed how the energy attacks were vibrating uncontrollably, even during and before their creation, veering off their intended course and vaporizing into reishi completely before they could reach Sōsaku's person. From Idzumo's position, it would seem like an unknown force had ripped apart his death lock, something which Sōsaku influence without any gesture on his part. Crossing his arms and closing his eyes, Sōsaku began to whisper long incantations, reaching Idzumo's ears only as wisps of sentences and incoherent words. "Blazing god of battle...an opportunity to...devastation...mirror of sins...reenact and triumph, facing absolute abatement...deprival of hope...Unite, collect and establish this order of soulless commoners..." As he spoke, spiritual energy assembled itself before his chest, building up slowly in power and noise until the technique roared and crackled, it's pure aura iniating a violent twister enclosing the two combatants. And then, suddenly, Sōsaku reopened his eyes, the signal for the beam to start it's pathway of destruction, heading directly for Idzumo's person. The beam was seemingly endless, not comparable to a cero which found it's conclusion after several seconds of nourishment. No, this beam was continuous, collecting more and more spiritual force from the enriched air of Hueco Mundo. And within this raging storm of air, lightning and fire there was only one sound that transcended it: the slight chuckles of the azure-haired criminal having the time of his life. His demonic visage shaded by his attack, his skin seeming, contracting with blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, eyes and ears. This was just how he liked his battles. "Your zanpakutō's ability is quite remarkable, Sōsaku. I shall give you that. However, my Genjitsumi is much more remarkable. I do hope you enjoy this, seeing as you're the first person in three-hundred years to force me to use this." Idzumo replied, although he had received anything to reply to. Lifting his right arm, the goldenrod-coloured gauntlet that normally laid there had disappeared, instead, half-a-dozen scarlet eyes were present. As the powerful spells that his azure-haired opponent had sent out neared Idzumo, he waved his hand towards Sōsaku, causing everything between the two combatants to completely disappear. "Now, let the true battle commence. How 'bout you bring out that zanpakutō you're using, since there's no point in hiding it anymore." the geezer said, his usual smirk still glued to his person. Sōsaku's chuckles persisted, as he released his grip on the spiritual particles beneath his feet gradually, lowering himself until he was on eye level with Idzumo. As his feet touched the ground elegantly, like a ballet dancer, He sheathed the katana that had been his main weapon from before. "Very well, lets go with this your way." He switched the yoroi tōshi from left to right, reverse gripping it and sinking into a lower stance. "That ability of yours is powerful indeed. To direct the very flux of reality to your own whims must be thrilling. But... Imagine what abominations could be given rise to should there be any defects within it's workings... What would it do to you?" Doing something which he normally refrained to, Sōsaku lifted up his zanpakutō to reach the pinnacle of every shōnen manga chapter: the revelation of his powers. "My zanpakutō is indeed remarkable. I think it fits me very well, in fact. It has the ability to disturb any kind of pattern, order or harmony within it's influence. In the beginning it's effects are barely noticeable, not even shifting the flight pattern of nearby aspects. But this grows exponentially. Remember when I spoke the manifest of your fears, Idzumo? That was just a shelter for my release command. Soon your very eyes will start to play tricks on you, when the connection with your brain is disrupted. Elaborate motions will be come increasingly more difficult... Not to mention that 'Genjitsumi' of yours. Do you take the risk of manipulating reality so close to you with the risk of a dreadful backfire, likely resulting in both of us perishing?" Sōsaku's smile mirrored his opponent's, even though he had just performed the most cliché speech during any battle - a happening he normally liked to evade. Idzumo just continued to smirk. "How naive of you, Sōsaku. Do you think I can't control the reality of your zanpakutō? As long as I do not directly affect you, I can do whatever I please with my powers. So, please, try your best to influence me, but it'll be like tears falling on deaf ears; I promise you this." he remarked, his smirk quickly changing into a full-blown grin. The geezer quadrumvirate member may have been arrogant, but he knew when he was surely going to win... "Interesting... We both consider our abilities superior to another. If what you claim is truthful, you might indeed outclass me... Unfortunately" - Sōsaku paused for a light chuckle - "Real truth only exist within chaos." And with those words, he was gone, re-appearing at Idzumo's right, crouching deeply so his sideways strike was aimed for Idzumo's ankles - a cut to the Achilles tendon would severely limit the geezer's moovement abilities and act as a medium to spread out Kanzadatō's chaotic influences. Knowing fully-well that if he wasted his reality-wwarping abilities on this attack he'd just end up draining his spiritual energy, Idzumo slightly moved his leg, making the strike slash the middle of the elderly shinigami's calf, which was painful, but bearable. "My turn," he spoke as he swung his leg back towards Sōsaku, who had yet to move to avoid Idzumo's own attack. "Please make this work." the quadrumvirate member thought to himself as his kick neared his crafty opponent's chest. Sōsaku did not even flinch in the face of the incoming attack, merely whispering two japanese words. "Hitsuzen Kyomō" Immediately, Idzumo's leg veered off, instead connecting superficially with Sōsaku's shoulder. Sōsaku absorbed the impact by rolling backwards and afterwards straightened himself, knocking the dust of his clothing as he got up. Staring his powerful adversary into the eyes, Sōsaku's words were almost like a snake-like whisper, the air fueling his statements hissing between his smiling lips. "It seems your introduction to the truth has began, Idzumo." Shivers climbed up and down around Idzumo's legs, the ulterior sign of his bodily functions being scrambled up. But Idzumo was gone. Appearing behind the azure-haired rogue, the geezer shinigami sent his elbow towards Sōsaku's neck, a desperate attempt at knocking the powerful brute out cold. "This ''"disturbance" isn't worth using Genjitsumi on... at least not yet. And the dance of afterimages between the two masters of speed persisted. Should Sōsaku have been a less patient man, he would have been annoyed by the endless circle of attacking and missing. Yet because he was Sōsaku, he was enjoying it. Greatly. Placing both of his hand on the ground, he declared the name of the binding spell as several sturdy chains shot out of the ground to entangle Idzumo's person. "Sajo Sabaku" "Heh, sorry, but that won't work on me, Sōsaku." the geezer remarked, his voice quite mocking. Blasting a number of ceros around himself, Idzumo freed himself from the fried chains. Taking a defensive stance, Idzumo asked, "let's continue, shall we?" But Idzumo was speaking to air and nothingness. Only a tiny upheaval of sand and a barely noticeable shimmer were the indication that there had been someone there in the first place - as it could be just as easily assumed that no man had ever set foot on those grounds. As clever as he was, Idzumo had already anticipated and turned around when Sōsaku made a downward slash at his dorsal. But before he counteract, Sōsaku shimmered away, only to appear again at his left. The process was repeated countless times, like a majestic ballet. And then, finally, an actual attack took place, from three Sōsaku's at a time. None of these were real, but the attacks they carried out were just as lethal as any. Of course, they would only be swathed away by Idzumo, but in the meanwhile Sōsaku could mutter the incantation that would blot out every advantage Idzumo's zanpakutō gave him. "Seven times I lay down on the ground, my knees shivering in thy basking mercy. Give me my forgiveness, stumbling upon my soul like a stray dog. I ask thee, not as a servant, but as thine lord, protect my feeble desires with thine phantasmal psyche!" With a flick of his wrist, Idzumo sent an crimson-coloured energy wave all around him, causing the three clones to fade into nothingness. "What are you doing, insolent child?" he demanded, knowing he'd learn soon enough... When the incantation was finished, there was nothing but silence. A soundless moment that seemed to last for ages until it was slowly but surely interrupted by a roaring, billowing noise that ascended and ascended until it too was shattered abruptly. When the sound halted, an enormous amount of sand exploded around Sōsaku's person, lifted by the unknown force that now had been created around Sōsaku. And then... Sōsaku started to walk. Casually, without any haste, he walked to Idzumo, his zanpakutō dangling in his right hand. "So, you're finally starting to get serious... or as serious as one like you can get." Idzumo said, mockingly. Sōsaku's expression became one of faked pain and agony upon hearing Idzumo's words. "Such abusive words to describe me, you use." When there was nothing but a few meters separating him and his adversary, Sōsaku halted his pace and remained standing that way, clothes fluttering in the wind, his eyes locked with Idzumo's, both combatants waiting for the other to make a move. Idzumo simply stood and stare, waiting for Sōsaku to make his next move. And so the stand-off persisted. It was only up to which fighter's patience would crack first to decide who would make the first move. Sōsaku's sense of superiority wouldn't allow, at least, the mocking smile on his face clearly signifying Idzumo he wouldn't mind if this were to last until the end of time. Smirking, Idzumo began to think, "I never thought it could be possible, but there is someone that matches my stubbornness. Oh, how deliciously aggravating." The reishi particles between Sōsaku and Idzumo now began to light up and whirl, decompose and reform and portray various other incoherent characteristics. With each passing minute, Kanzadatō's influence grew stronger... And Idzumo's chance to use any of his techniques without risk of them firing back of them smaller. If this silence persisted, Idzumo's body would eventually succumb to Kanzadatō's field of chaos and his heart would become terribly stresses, a happening unpleasant for anyone, especially at an age like Idzumo's. Not even mentioning that should he use Genjitsumi during a stage like that, there could happen such horrible things to him - being wiped out of reality maybe among the most graceful of all. Because of this all, Sōsaku kept on smiling and staying stagnant, enjoyed by the fact that this battle could be won without even having to battle. The irony. With an even larger smirk, Idzumo forced Sōsaku's zanpakutō to reseal itself, leaving any abilities it once had null and void. "Sorry, but your chaos is over." he said as he appeared above his azure-haired adversary, his elbow about to hit Sōsaku in the center of his cranium. Effortlessly Sōsaku grabbed Idzumo's elbow, locking his ancient adversary in place and stared down the latter with faked concern. "Oh no. Is there no way for me to recover my powers? Am I doomed for powerlessness by this awesome power of yours? Of course not." And with those words, Kanzadatō released itself again, not even needing it's release command being spoken by Sōsaku. "And I don't need to spend copious amounts of energy to counteract your powers, Idzumo. If you tire out yourself this rapidly by wasting your abilities on trivial things like my zanpakutō, it will be Kanzadatō who will take the lead and deform''your'' powers." Still holding on to Idzumo's elbow, Sōsaku slammed it down violently, with the intent of cashing Idzumo into the ground, at the same time shaping Kanzadatō into an arc of blurred steel - years of Hohō training had not increased merely his movement speed. "Damn!" the geezer thought as he was slammed into the ground, his left arm potentially broken. However, whether it was or not didn't matter, as he quickly healed whatever was damaged with Genjitsumi. "Well, I could always seal it permanently for this battle, but that doesn't seem fair, now does it?" he replied, mockingly. Grabbing his opponent's blade while in mid-swing, Idzumo held onto Sōsaku's soul blade while he used his right leg as a fulcrum and spun around to kick his powerful adversary with his left. The kick hit Sōsaku right in the ribs, yet his stance remained unwavering, thanks to the side-effect of his Hohō honing. Not even flinching under the pain caused by the force behind said attack, Sōsaku slipped his face next to Idzumo's ear. "Do it" he whispered malevolently, before flash-stepping out of the Shinigami's reach. The next instant, the whole battlefield was covered with speed-clones of Sōsaku, shimmering for a second before they all - including the real Sōsaku - disappeared. The next instant, the hundreds were all near Idzumo, lifting their rain of steel to strike at the old man's heart. The battlefield seemingly exploded as elongated cracks and scars were created everywhere, most of them only a fleeting existence before the sand covered their traces again. It was a clever combination of "Onmitsu Shunpo Shihō no Saisho - Tonbo" and "Onmitsu Shunpo Shihō no Go - Hanmyōka", techniques that were almost second-nature to Sōsaku. Category:Articles by Koukishi